muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas
Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas first aired on HBO in 1977. It first aired on a broadcast network on ABC on December 15, 1980. Story In this one-hour musical Christmas special, Kermit the Frog narrates the story of Alice Otter and her son, Emmet, who live in the riverbank village of Frogtown Hollow. Ma and Emmet struggle to make ends meet through odd jobs and projects for neighbors and villagers, but this Christmas they dream of having enough money to buy each other a special gift. Known for their musical abilities, the Otters are encouraged by their friends to enter a local talent contest. The mother and son reminisce about Pa Otter, who serves as the inspiration for them to enter the show. Without each other's knowledge, Ma and Emmet prepare for the contest in the hope of winning the fifty-dollar prize to buy Christmas gifts for each other. Emmet performs as a member of the Frogtown Jubilee Jug Band and Ma Otter sings a solo number, but both face tough competition from a hard rock group formed by a gang of woodland creatures who call themselves the Riverbottom Nightmare Band. Behind-the-Scenes works on various Emmet and Ma puppets.]] The special utilizes a number of different puppetry methods. The main puppets used are the usual Muppet hand puppets, but the characters are frequently represented by marionettes as well. It also utilizes the Bunraku and Black Theater techniques. This is also one of the first Muppet productions to use radio control puppet effects, designed by Faz Fazakas. Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas also featured extensively platformed-up sets, all created with great attention to detail. Jim Henson explained: Reviews John J. O'Connor gave the special a very positive review in The New York Times on December 15, 1980 for its ABC airing: "Jim Henson and the Muppets are on a dazzling winning streak these days... Mr. Henson has produced and directed one of the most charming Christmas specials of the last several years... Once again, Mr. Henson's creations verge on the marvelous, perfectly capturing the Wind in the Willows aspects of Emmet Otter's story... These really are the nicest folk on the river -- and on prime-time television." Video Releases :See Main Article: Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (video) In 1983 four Muppet Home Video titles were released under the heading "Tales from Muppetland," by Silver Eagle Records. They were Hey Cinderella!, The Frog Prince, The Muppet Musicians of Bremen and Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. In addition to VHS, these titles were released on Betamax and RCA SelectaVision CED discs. 1983 also saw the release of the 4 programmes in the UK by RCA/Columbia Pictures Video (forerunner to Columbia Tristar Home Video) again under the Muppet Home Video banner. There were 2 volumes each containing 2 programmes. Volume 1 contained Hey Cinderella and Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Volume 2 contained The Frog Prince and The Muppet Musicians of Bremen. These programmes would appear to be the same versions as released by Silver Eagle Records in the US. Disney's Buena Vista Home Video released Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas in 1996. In 1998 Columbia Tri-Star Home Video released Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas under its new "Jim Henson Home Entertainment" line, and in 2001 released the same version to an DVD. In 2005 HIT Entertainment released "Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas: Collector's Edition" featuring "Never-Before-Seen Footage", an indepth documentary and other all new bonus features. Edits The Muppet Home Video (MHV) version released in 1983 contains the variations: *Fadeout after the opening titles *A couple lines of dialogue before Emmet sees the guitar in the shop window *Some additional verses to "There Ain't No Hole in the Washtub" *A few lines of dialogue from the scene where Emmet and Ma wonder what to give each other for Christmas *Fadeout before the talent show *A short talent show scene after Yancy Woodchuck sings "Barbecue": Mayor Fox: Welcome if you will, George and Mellisa Rabbit! dance Possum: Well, It's gonna be a long night. *"When the River Meets the Sea" is shortened Columbia Tri-Star Home Video version released on VHS in 1998 (and on DVD in 2001) contained the following changes: *Kermit's scene in the restuarant at the end of the special *Kermit's narration throughout the special *Several lines of dialogue between Emmet and Ma after singing "The Bathing Suit That Grandma Otter Wore" :: Ma: Nice, I should say it did Emmet. Why you can hear the fish appauding. :: Emmet: I think you're right. Maybe I should pass the hat. :: Ma: Pa used to say, "If you pass the hat to fish, all you get is a wet hat!" :: Both laugh :: Ma: Still, I suppose the fish have just about as much money as any of us this year. :: Emmet: Couldn't have much less. :: Emmet starts rowing :: Emmet: Ma, what are we gonna do about Christmas this year? *A couple lines of dialogue after Ma hands Gretchen Fox her laundry: :: Ma: ...you'd fall off the dock. :: Emmet: Way to go, Ma! *A few lines cut before Emmet and Ma sing "Ain't No Hole in the Washtub": :: Ma: Oh, "There Ain't No Hole in the Washtub!" That's what you call your basic 'keeping-warm-while-you're-rowing-home' kinda song. :: Emmet: I'm rowin', where's the singing? The Collector's Edition DVD released by HIT Entertainment in 2005 contained yet another variation of the special. All the scenes with Kermit were cut, including the opening scene of Kermit riding a bike. In addition to Kermit's scenes being edited, the special is the same version presented on the Columbia Tri-Star release. However the alternate scenes changed and missing are included in the "Deleted/Altered Scenes" reel bonus feature . Credits *'Executive Producer:' David Lazer *'Producer/Director:' Jim Henson *'Based on the Book by:' Russell and Lillian Hoban *'Writer:' Jerry Juhl *'Music and Lyrics by:' Paul Williams *'Muppet Creative Consultants:' Michael K. Frith and Frank Oz *'Muppet Performers:' Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Marilyn Sokol, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Eren Ozker See also *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas category External links *IMDb Category:Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Category:Muppet Specials Category:Christmas Specials